Velvet
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson has been selected to be Severus Snape's new apprentice. She doesn't particularly enjoy working with Severus but she aspires to be a potions mistress. Unfortunate circumstances all in one day force her to storm out of the potion master's classroom. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


Severus coughed, his lungs permeated with the green clouds overwhelming him and his lungs. A knock at the door interrupted a potion he was brewing for Voldemort. "Enter!" His silky voice cut the air hoarsely, as he coughed desperately to expel the paralyzing smoke caused by the potions fumes from his lungs. I heard Severus coughing outside the door and erupted into the room as soon as he gave me permission. I darted toward the table where the cauldron was blazing, green flames and smoke shooting from it. Severus coughed, waving the smoke from his face. I started to grab a nearby pitcher full of water when Severus snatched it from my hands. "Don't touch anything girl!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "But I'm just trying to help you put it out! The smoke is smothering your lungs." I pointed out. He sighed. "Miss Branson, this is a very important potion. Although I welcome your concern, I must finish it." A few acrid coughs split from his lungs, and his lungs throbbed, exuding several puffs of the green smoke from his lungs. "Sir, are you okay?!" I assuaged his agitated back muscles, massaging them gently until his lungs moderately lulled. Severus coughed, clearing his lungs. "Thank you, Miss Branson." He sighed and went to stir the potion. The cauldron was still smouldering, and Severus coughed again to remove the smoke from his lungs. "Why don't you just wear a gas mask while you're at it?" I snapped. Severus glared at me. "Why don't you do as you're told before you are given detention?" He turned back to the potion, coughing and waving more smoke from the cauldron. I sat at the table next to his desk, watching him add more ingredients to the angry cauldron. Finally, he sighed and glanced over at me. "Miss Branson, do you understand why I selected you as my apprentice?" I shot him a glare. "Dumbledore selected me, not you. He was impressed with my outstanding caliber. That's why I was chosen, not because of you, sir." Severus sighed loudly. "Miss Branson, do not speak to me with such impertinence. I will not continue to allow this disrespect in my presence. I am your professor, and as I stated before, I am grateful for your concern. However, do not force me to give you detention or take away house points." He coughed violently, venting a few tresses of green smoke from his lungs. Unanticipatedly, the potion began frothing and hissing, the fire from underneath the cauldron crinkling. The top of the cauldron began running over. Severus coughed deeply, the smoke becoming more concrete, eclipsing the room, and infesting his lungs. The room became so dark with green smoke it looked like pea soup and assuredly, the potion backfired. Severus collapsed, his lungs wheezing until I heard his lungs deflate. I put my arms on his back but felt nothing. He wasn't breathing. I placed my lips to his and gave a deep breath every two seconds, introducing the oxygen back into his lungs pressingly. I pushed repeatedly against his chest and gave another quick, deep breath, ushering more air into his lungs. Suddenly, Severus gasped piercingly, very deeply into his lungs, and coughed deafeningly. He sat up, coughing more intensely, as his lungs pulled in much wanted oxygen. I slapped his back urgently as he coughed, encouraging him to exhaust the smoke from his lungs. Severus finally ceased coughing and sighed, sitting back at his desk. I ran to pour the pitcher of water over the top of the enraged cauldron, dousing the flames. The flames steamed and died as the water hit them. Severus sighed behind me. "Miss Branson." "Yes, sir?" I answered. He coughed, clearing his lungs. "Do you know the potion I was brewing?" I shrugged. "Not by memory, professor." Severus raised an eyebrow. "It is the Death Cap Draught. Do you suppose you could brew me more since you ruined the last batch?" I glowered at him. "I didn't ruin anything! You were the one stirring and adding the ingredients!" Severus sighed loudly. "Miss Branson, you will brew this potion whether you find it convenient or not. You are my apprentice and as such, you will obey every command I give you. Is that clear?" I nodded angrily and stormed to the storeroom to gather more ingredients. Soon the sound of Severus's quill scratching the parchment of students potions essays filled the air. I completed the potion in thirty minutes and approached Severus to present it to him. He sighed. "That will be all." I nodded slowly. "Professor?" "Yes?" Severus huffed. "Are you okay? From earlier, I mean?" I asked quietly. "I don't mean to pry-" "Well, you are!" He glared at me from his desk. "Now, I said you may go, so go!" I rolled my eyes. "I don't have to do anything for you, Professor Snape! I'm not your apprentice anymore, sir." I heard Severus sigh as I blustered out. "Wait, Miss Branson." I ignored him and went to my dorm. About an hour later I heard someone knock gently on my door. "Who is it?" I hissed. "Miss Branson, I need to speak with you." Severus's velvety voice assailed my ears through the door. When I didn't answer, he sighed. "Miss Branson, you are correct. I was out of line to accuse you of ruining the potion." I scoffed. "Save your breath, sir." Severus sighed again. "Miss Branson, please." I shook my head and unbolted the door. Severus Snape stood there, his black robes draped, cascading to the ground in all of his glory. "What do you want, professor?" I snapped. He took a deep breath, suiting himself. "Miss Branson, I truly apologize for my words earlier. Dumbledore recommended you as an apprentice to me. However, I chose you specifically from several classes. Your work in potions is remarkable. I hope you will return to aid me." Severus sighed and turned to leave. "Sir, I will return. I was only angry because I don't feel appreciated. You don't understand how much potions means to me. I would like to be a potions mistress when I graduate Hogwarts. Your class will help me to do just that." I commented. He frowned. "I'm quite sure I understand how much you need my class, Miss Branson. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon as usual." Severus said with a sigh as he stalked back to his classroom. I smiled after him. "Yes, professor."


End file.
